


Milagro

by Fangirl_in_distress



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Crying Alec Lightwood, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e05 Dust and Shadows, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, Parabatai Feels, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_in_distress/pseuds/Fangirl_in_distress
Summary: Iris Rouse's magic tea was more powerful than Alec had predicted. Now, he feels low and terrified by the idea of telling his, in theory infertile, Alpha boyfriend that they are expecting a child.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 40
Kudos: 541





	1. But for now you’re a scan of my unmade plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my Malec angst/fluff two-shot fic. I just wrote this to take my mind of things, so this is far from being my best writting. I'm sorry for that.  
> Chapter one is a pure angst while chapter two is mostly self indulgent fluffy.  
> TO MAKE IT CLEAR: Alec's fear of being abandoned comes from his own struggles, pessimism and personal insecurities and not from any realistic perspective of Magnus doing so. 
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

Alec had never felt so miserable in his whole life. Well, at least not physically so. He had already missed two important missions. He spent a whole week throwing up all the contents in his stomach as soon as he woke up.

Most of the days, he would gradually feel better to the point of being back on his feet to work properly in the evening. But still, shadowhunters don't get sick so easily, especially not for so long and he was getting worried.

He heard soft knocking on his door, but another wave of nausea hit him. Thankfully, he was already hovering the toilet. God, after spending seven days puking, even his throath hurt.

"Oh, brother..." He heard Isabelle's voice behind him. Her voice was pained and Alec wanted to assure her he was fine, but he wasn't done yet. "You don't look so good. C'mon, you should stay here and rest instead of going with us on that mission. Jace and I can take of everything."

Once he was done, he shook his head. Carefully, with help from Izzy, Alec got up and washed his mouth and face. Looking at himself in the mirror, he really was a mess, eyes red and hair all over the place.

"It's fine, Iz. I can't... I can't keep missing work like that." He insisted. He was the Head of the Institute, after all. "I can't give anyone reasons to think I'm not capable of doing my job."

Alec was the first omega to lead the New York Institute. Which meant he had to face discrimination both from the people he leaded and from the clave. The position was first offered to Izzy, an Alpha, but she declined, knowing it was Alec's dream and calling.

It got offered to Jace too, and he accepted. Only to make it his first decision to hand the position to Alec, knowing they weren't going to give an unmated omega this kind of power on their own. The clave raged, but couldn't do much.

Now, Alec had what he wanted, but he also had a lot of responsibility. He couldn't prove the clave right, he couldn't fail his people and he definitely couldn't let his siblings down.

"Alec, you can barely stand up." Izzy reminded him. "Being sick doesn't mean you're bad at your job. You can't control this. C'mon, everyone will understand." Alec shoot her a look.

Yeah, she would understand and so would Jace and probably Clary too. But would the other shadowhunters understand? Wouldn't the clave think he was slacking? He wanted to keep his position, thank you very much.

"C'mon, it's going to be fine." He assured, turning around and leaving the room with an exasperated sister behind him.

He went to get his bow and arrow, but as soon as he entered the room, another wave of nausea and dizziness hit him and he had to hold on to the wall to keep himself standing. At least he didn't throw up.

"Alec? Are you alright?" Jace and Clary chose that moment to show up. He helped Alec getting steady again. "Man... you look awful."

Alec tried to let out a little laugh, but that made his throat hurt more.  
"Don't be crude, Jace." Izzy said, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, help me convince him he doesn't need to go."

"Alec, c'mon. We've got your back, always. If you don't feel good yet, we cover for you." Jace promised. It warmed his heart to see how his siblings were so worried about him.

"I can do it, I promise." All three squinted at him, clearly not buying it, not even for a minute. "C'mon, I'll take something to help with the sickness and we can go."

"Alec... you don't need to prove anything to anyone." Clary reminded, seeming worried for him.

"That's where you're wrong, Fray." He insisted. "I have a lot to prove, especially to the clave. I need to be better than any Alpha or beta before me, or they'll make it even harder for other omegas to get here. They'll use me as proof that omegas aren't fit for leadership."

"You're already a better leader than half the people who were ever in charge of this place." Isabelle said. "And even if you weren't, proving yourself to a few knotheads isn't worth risking your life."

Alec sighed. He couldn't deny his sister had a point. His reflexes were slow and the nausea seemed to never stop, which made him a vulnerable target. He knew if a demon got too close he'd be as good as dead.

"Go rest a little more, it will be fine. You're not fit to fight like this, admit it." Jace almost begged. "It's dangerous to go out there in your state."

"Alright, you won." Alec admitted defeat. Maybe he would do more bad than good by being useless in the field. "But that's the last mission I'm skipping, I swear."

"Don't worry about it, just go lay down again and focus on getting better." Izzy said. "We'll handle everything."

Alec smiled tiredly.  
"Thank you." He turned around to leave, but ended up having to hold on to the wall again.

"C'mon, I'll help you get to your room." Jace said, offering support for Alec to be able to walk. By that point, he knew it was useless to deny that help.

The whole way back to his bedroom, Alec felt shame burning him inside out. Why was he so goddamn weak? He should be able to suck it up and go help his people. He just hoped the clave didn't pick up on how he had missed so many missions.

Once they got through the door, Alec had to hurry towards his bathroom again. He didn't have any food left in his stomach, but he threw up again anyway.

Jace got him a water bottle as soon as he was done.  
"You should ask Magnus to give you a potion or something to help with that." He encouraged. "You're really not okay, Alec. You need to let people help you."

"As if you're great at that... besides, I don't want to take advantage of Magnus' magic." Alec explained. "He's my boyfriend, not my healer."

"You know he'd be happy to help." That's all Jace offered before changing the subject. "If you need anything, call me or Izzy. It should be a quick mission, anyway."

He leaded Alec to the bed, and closed the curtain so that his brother could sleep more peacefully.

"Thank you." Alec managed to say, a little embarrassed of being coddled by his younger brother. "You didn't have to do this."

"You're welcome." Jace said. He was turning around to leave, but stopped to make a small remark. "You know... if I didn't know Magnus is a warlock, I'd think you might be pregnant."

Alec tried to sleep as soon as his brother was gone, but he was unsuccessful. His body was really working against him that week.

He couldn't even allow himself to toss and turn on the bed, trying to find the most comfortable position. He knew the sudden moves would probably make him want to puke once again.

It seemed like he laid there, barely moving and sweating like a pig, for an eternity, but it actually didn't took much time for him to give up.  
  
Alec lasted maybe half an hour before calling Magnus. It seemed like everyday the nausea got worse and all he wanted was to not feel like absolute death.

"Alexander! It's so nice to hear from you. You're feeling better?" He asked on the phone. Alec had to cancel a date just the day before due to being ill.

"Not really." Alec admitted. "You think you could give me something to help with the nausea? Only, only if you have time to spare, I mean."

"I'm sorry to hear that, honey. But at least I think I've got the ingredients to make a potion that could help you." Magnus said. "But I must warn you, it won't taste good."

Alec wrinkled his nose at that.  
"I'll take it." He agreed. "And, hm, don't worry I'll pay for it. I promise I'm not, like I'm not trying to-"

"Non-sense. I love you and I want to help." Magnus interrupted Alec's awkward ramble. "I've done far more for far less important people." That made him blush.

"Thank you, Mags." He said. "Can you portal here once you're done?" Being the one who set the wards, Magnus could portal into the Institute. Also, he had been in his boyfriend's room before so he could portal directly to said room.

It took less than an hour for the potion to be ready, since Magnus worked as quickly as he could, wanting to help Alexander to feel better soon.

He also cleared his schedule for the rest of the day. It wasn't exactly busy anyway, and he wasn't afraid to drop everything if it meant helping his boyfriend.

Once he portaled in, he followed the sound of retching and found Alec kneeling by the toilet, looking absolutely exhausted.

"You poor thing." Magnus said, gently massaging Alec scalp once he was done. The shadowhunter seemed too weak to get up yet. "Don't worry, darling. You're going to feel better soon, I promise."

He helped Alec back on his feet and made him drink some water to avoid dehydration, before giving the bottle with the potion. He wasn't lying when he said it tasted bad, Alec realized.

"The effect will start slowly, but in about fifteen minutes you'll be as good as new, I promise. And it will probably work for a few days, at least." He said, helping Alec lay down again. "I'll stay here with you until you get better."

"Thank you, but you don't need to." Alec assured quickly. "I'm going to be fine. Especially now that you helped me." He admitted having Magnus' scent all over him would help, but he didn't want to impose.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. I want to take care of you, so please let me, alright?" Magnus explained, kissing his forehead sweetly. "C'mon, I just want to be here for you." Alec just nodded, really liking how caring his lover was.

Once the potion started working, it didn't take long for Alec to drift off to sleep. The week had been absolutely draining, both physically and mentally. Being so ill also made him stressed about his performance as the Head of the Institute.

His body couldn't take anymore throwing up, if it wasn't for Magnus' help he might have actually passed out.

Magnus found out he liked watching Alec sleep. Even through the undeniable physical signs of someone being tired, Alec looked like an absolute angel. So Magnus kept playing with his hair softly, while he slept soundly.

He loved Alec so much that it scared him sometimes. He had been with a lot of people during his long, long life but no one made him feel this way. Of course, he had loved before, but Alec was just... different. In the best possible way.

He lost track of time and startled a little when someone knocked on the door. For a second he was worried that he'd have to explain to some random shadowhunter how a downworlder got into the Institute without anyone knowing.

"Alec? We're back." Magnus relaxed once he heard Isabelle's voice. "Are you okay in there?"

He got up and went to answer the door, not wanting Alec to wake up. He definitely needed all the sleep he could get.

"Hey." He greeted in a hushed tone. Isabelle clearly didn't expect to see him there, but she considered it a happy surprise. The Angel knows how much her brother needed help. "Alec is sleeping. I gave him something to help with the nausea."

"Thank the angel he called. We were all really worried." She said."He has been like that for a whole week."

"What? He never told me that." He silently cursed Alec's 'I'm fine, don't worry' nature. "That's weird for a shadowhunter, isn't it? To be sick for so long?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean, he usually gets better by nighttime, but the next day he feels like shit again." Izzy explained. "Do you... do you think it's something serious?"

"It's unlikely. But I can try to convince Alec to let Cat take a look at him." Magnus offered, but he knew his boyfriend probably wouldn't agree to it.

"Well, good luck with that." Izzy said. "We both know he won't be exactly open to the idea."

"I think I'm going to leave now you're here. I just didn't want him to be alone." Magnus said, looking back to the sleeping figure in the bed. "Please, just let me know once he wakes up."

•

Alec wasn't sure whether he felt so much better because of the potion only or the fact it was already night helped too. He had no idea why his nausea got better at the end of day, but that's still better than twenty-four hours of misery.

Anyway, when he woke up he called Magnus to tell him he was alright, dismissed his tries to make Alec see Catarina and dived right into tons of paperwork. He had lots of lost time to make up for.

The work never seemed to end and he didn't even notice how late it was, until he heard a knock on the door of his office.

"Come in." He said. His throat still hurt a little bit, though. "It's open."

"Alec... it's past midnight." He was surprised to see Clary standing there. He was expecting one of his siblings to be there checking on him _again._ "You should rest."

"I didn't realize it was so late, but I still have work to do." He explained. "Don't worry, I'm feeling better."

She entered the room with a pained expression on her face. It seemed like she had wanted to say something, probably a subject that wasn't so easy.

"So... you know what your symptoms look like, right?" She asked rather awkwardly, making him frown. He didn't like the path this conversation was taking.

Of course he knew what an _omega_ being sick every _morning_ for a week seemed like. But he also knew why that wasn't possible.

"Magnus is a warlock, Clary." He reminded her. "I assure you there's no way I could be pregnant." He felt a little protective over his relationship.

"I'm not insinuating you cheated on him." She made it clear. "But I've been thinking... did you drink the tea Iris made? The one that was supposed to make me able to conceive a warlock baby?"

Alec squinted, trying to remember the events of that day. It had been over a month, after all.

"Yeah... I did, the mundane offered me some tea and I accepted it. Didn't think much of it at the time." He said, a little confused. "But why do you think it could make me pregnant? Magnus is a warlock, not a demon."

Clary sighed. She had this on her mind for the whole day and she knew it could be a sensitive conversation to have.

"C'mon, Alec, I know that. But just think about it... we don't know the mechanism of the potion. What if it's just really powerful fertility magic?" She tried to explain. "What if it was never about making the demon able to get a shadowhunter pregnant, but about making the shadowhunter so ridiculous fertile that anyone, demoniac blood or not, would be able to do it?"

That made Alec's head spin, and he knew it wasn't because of the sickness. What Clary was saying made a lot of sense and he didn't know what to think.

He wasn't an expert on potions or magic but he knew that most things were easier if you had a more general solution, not an extremely specific one. Maybe it was easier to make a _really_ strong fertility potion than to make a potion that was focused on demoniac and nephilim biology, specifically.

"I... I don't know what to say." It was the best he could muster at that moment. It was all too much for him.

"Maybe I'm absolutely wrong and you just have I stomach bug, but I figured I should warn you either way." Clary said. "Anyway, I really think you should rest."

He offered her a small smile.  
"Thank you." Alec said. "You're probably right. The work can wait for a little bit." She smiled back and left his office.

Alec did stop working, but he was far from considering resting. What if Clary was right? What if he was really pregnant?

He felt tears streaming down his face at the thought. Yes, he loved children and wanted to have his own someday, but he had yet to talk about it with Magnus. They had been dating for a few months only.

If he was pregnant... God, he had been the one to suggest they didn't need to wear condoms, since warlocks were infertile and neither their species could contract the STDs that mundanes had to worry about. What if Magnus thought it was _intentional?_ What if he thought Alec decided to get to pregnant behind his back to tie him down?

He took a deep breath. There was no need for this, what Clary said was just a theory, they had absolutely no proof. He was probably working himself up over nothing.

So instead of going to sleep like he should, he sneaked out of the Institute and searched the streets of New York for a open 24hours drug store. Thankfully, it didn't take long for him to find one.

There were many types of pregnancy tests, he was definitely lost once he found the correct aisle. Alec ended up getting one that was neither cheap enough to be untrustworthy nor expensive enough to be too fancy.

The old beta lady looked at him sympathetically as he bought what he needed. It wasn't hard to reach some conclusions about him, a young omega with shaky hands and despair written in all of his features buying two pregnancy tests in the middle of the night. He was obviously someone who was afraid of the results.

He went back to the Institute as quick as he could, the new items safely hidden in his jacket. The few people who were awake didn't pay him any mind, thank the angel.

He went straight to his bedroom, heart beating loudly in his chest. He kept reminding himself to breath as he slowly opened the two boxes and took out the contents he dreaded so much.

Alec got to his bathroom and followed the instructions. The two minutes he had to wait for the results were the longest of his life.

Once the wait was over, he said a quick prayer for Raziel to help him and looked at the sticks. Both of them showed the same sign.

_Positive._  
Alec was _pregnant._  
There was a baby growing _inside_ of him.

At first, only silent tears fell. But soon he started sobbing loudly, quickly using his own shirt to muffle the sounds. He couldn't risk waking anyone and having to explain himself.

He was absolutely terrified. How was he going to explain this to his boyfriend? The thought of Magnus resenting him, thinking this was just some elaborated plan on his part made his heart hurt.

Or even worse, what if Magnus didn't believe that the baby was his? What if he thought Alec was a cheater? He supposed he wouldn't be able to blame him. Of course, once the baby was born things would be cleared up since everyone is born with their scent being basically a mix of their parent's scents.  


So, yeah, after the birth the truth would come out, but how would he live with Magnus being cold and suspicious of him for _eight fucking months?_

By the angel, how would Alec look at him in the eye and explain this? Most Alphas, or even male betas, deep down know they could end up getting someone pregnant if they weren't careful, but as a warlock, Magnus probably never even thought about it.

And fuck, there was still his own career to think about. He was so worried about what the clave would think about him losing a few missions, but they would actually flip their shit at an  _unmated_ omega only a few months in his prestigious new position needing maternity leave.

And how would things be once the baby was born? A warlock who's also a shadowhunter would attract the attention of all the shadowworld and that scared him.

'Well, it's not the only option you have...' the thought appeared in his mind. Everything stopped for a while.

He could go to a mundane doctor. He could have a perfectly safe abortion and never speak about this to anyone. While the shadowhunter community wasn't exactly open to terminating a pregnancy, he knew he wouldn't be the first nephilim omega to seek help from mundane medicine. He wouldn't be the last either.

But he ended up vigorously shaking his head at the thought. It just didn't sit right with him. He knew there was nothing to be ashamed of in getting an abortion, but he just... couldn't imagine himself doing it.

It might be selfish to do this to Magnus, but bad timing or not, this was still the opportunity to have a child of his own. As desperate as Alec was with the uncertain future he would have to face, he knew from the moment Clary mentioned this possibility that he would love his baby.

In his culture, chidren were seen as a gift and this one wasn't different. Even though he had not planned any of this, the thought of getting just rid of it made his chest ache.

He put a hand on his own stomach, obviously not feeling anything different yet. It still made him cry harder.

"Hey... hm, I suppose I'm your papa? Yeah, that's who I am. I'm sorry I had to bring you into this mess." He tried talking to his baby. "I... you, you might have a daddy as well? I mean you do, but I don't know how he'll react. It's not your fault, though."

His breath hitched when guilt splashed all over him. It was his own damn fault. Alec knew he had drunk magic tea that was meant to make a shadowhunter pregnant. He should have connected the dots earlier. He should have at least suspected what this really powerful magic could have done to him.

If he had thought about it, really considered what happened, maybe if he had asked Magnus to check if there was any magic in his system, he wouldn't have put them in this situation.

Besides feeling like a failure, he also felt like a slut. He knew, logically, that was just a word created out of bigotry, that it was a social construction made to shame people. But _still._ Knowing this could have been avoided if he had just asked his boyfriend to use a fucking condom made him feel like a stupid slut.

But no, he had urged Magnus to do the opposite and now he got himself and his baby in this situation.

"It's mine. It's my fault. I'm so- i'm sorry." He apologized. "I'm sorry you got stuck with me as your parent. God... I'm such a mess. I'll- I'll try, alright? I promise I'll do my best for you."

Alec spent almost the whole night crying desperately in his bathroom. He felt connected to his child the moment he started talking to them, he could already fell the love growing in his heart. But love didn't solve everything.

Love didn't get rid of how terrified he was of losing the man he loved. Magnus might not be the kind to run away from his responsibilities, but was he really responsable for this when he didn't even know it was physically possible?

Love didn't made the fear of being accused of cheating go away. The story was pretty unbelievable, so it wouldn't be that surprising if Magnus just... didn't believe. He could think Alec had been taking it from a random Alpha and was now trying to cover up his mistakes.

Love didn't make the clave think differently. An unmated omega being pregnant was a disgrace for them. They already questioned his abilities before, but _now?_ They'd never leave him alone.

However, love might be the only thing Alec had to offer.

•

Thanks to the potion, Alec was still feeling better, physically only, once the sun rises. Instead of doing something, anything, about his situation he dived head-first into paperwork even harder than the day before and refused to do any of the things he knew he should be doing.

He was even doing work that wasn't supposed to be his, he just needed to focus his attention on something else until he figured out what would be the next step for him.

He didn't even stop when he heard someone opening the door to his office, he just kept reading.

"Hey, Alec." Jace greeted. There was something different in his voice, but Alec couldn't pinpoint what. "I wanted to talk to you."

The feeling wasn't reciprocal. Alec didn't want to see or talk to anyone. Alec didn't want to  _think._ He just needed to be away from everything for a while.

"Alright." He agreed anyway, not being able to explain his feelings. "Go on."

"So... I wanna start this out by saying I wasn't trying to snoop around your bedroom." That made Alec finally look up from his the paper he was holding. "I just couldn't find my jacket and I thought you might have it."

"Jace you know damn well you're the one who steals my stuff and not the other way around." He was losing his patience already. "Why would you think that?"

"That's exactly why I thought you had taken it!" Jace got a little exasperated. "It's my favorite jacket, I thought you had hidden it to teach me a lesson or whatever."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Honestly, he was just too tired to deal with that. He just wanted to go back to what he had been doing. "You know what? I don't wanna know. I swear I don't have your jacket, so can you please leave?"

"I know you don't have my jacket. I searched your room and I didn't find it." Jace said, voice starting to get softer. "What I did find, though, was the empty box of a pregnancy test."

Alec felt his blood run cold. Nobody was supposed to find out yet. He was still supposed to have more time to think. This shouldn't be possible, he threw out the tests and the boxes... didn't he? God, how could he have been so damn stupid?

It seemed to be a theme with him. Not realizing there was something in the tea? Stupid. Not thinking the magic could affect him? Stupid. Not wearing a fucking condom? Stupid.

He got up quickly and drew a soundless rune at the door, not wanting anyone else to hear what he was about to say.

"Alec, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have searched for anything in your room, this was really dumb and unconsiderative-" Jace's apology was cut short.

"The test was positive." Alec interrupted. "I'm pregnant."

Heavy silence fell upon the room. Jace clearly had no idea what to say, what to think probably. Alec let a single tear fall from his eye, feeling like the weight of the world was crushing him.

At least he had been able to say it, like taking off a band-aid, short and quick. It would have been useless to lie, anyway.

Still, it was weird that there was someone else in the world who knew. He had this secret for less than twelve hours and it was already no longer a real secret.

"Alec... I don't even know where to start." Jace broke the silence. "Are you okay?"

He wasn't, but instead of saying this he rushed to clarify the situation.  
"The baby is Magnus'." He said. "I swear, Jace, I'd never sleep with someone else. Magnus is it for me."

"Alright, alright. I'm not throwing any accusations here." Jace was quick to reassure once he realized how desperate his brother was. "I just... I don't understand how this would be possible."

"I drank the fucking tea." He breathed out. But his explanation only made Jace more confused, so he went on. "The magic tea Iris Rouse made."

"The tea she made for Clary?" He asked and Alec nodded. "I thought that was for demons, not warlocks."

"So did I. And yet, now I'm carrying Magnus' child." He let out a dry chuckle. "You must think I'm the worst shadowhunter ever. Maybe the clave was right, I shouldn't be a leader. You would never do this kind of shit."

Jace frowned. He couldn't let his brother think that. The clave was absolutely wrong to think Jace would be able to run the Institute better just because he was an Alpha.

"Don't say that. You're a great fighter and you know it." He said. "And you're a great leader too. You didn't know what was in the tea."

"What kind of shadowhunter goes to the house of a warlock they don't know, one who is known for practicing literal black magic, is offered a drink and doesn't think it might be poisoned? It might be a potion?" Alec asked, feeling like a poor excuse for a nephilim.

"Clary drank the tea too, Alec." Jace reminded him.

"Clary had just lost her mother, she wasn't thinking straight." He insisted. "She had an excuse to act like that, I didn't."

"You were feeling guilty over the possession, of course you had an excuse." Jace added. "You were desperately trying to help Clary. That's all you had in mind."

He didn't have any arguments to use against that. If he was a little less exhausted, he may have fought more, but nothing would come to his mind, not in the state he was.

He really did feel guilty over what happened to Jocelyn. He knew it wasn't him, but those were his hands. He watched the footage and saw his body being used to kill her. Of course he had been eager to help Clary however she needed.

"Alec, you know I'm here for you, right? Doesn't matter what happens, I've got your back." Jace promised. "Do you... do you have an idea of what you're going to do?"

"If you're asking me if I'm keeping, the answer is yes." Alec said. "I just don't know if Magnus will keep _me_ after this."

Jace frowned. He knew how much they loved each other, Magnus would never give up on Alec like that.

"He loves you, Alec." Jace reminded him. "Give the guy some credit, c'mon."

"It's not so simple. I'm pregnant, this is serious. I will have a kid and that comes with a lot of trouble." He explained. "I can't expect him to stick around for that."

"Alec, it takes two to tango." Jace said, rather crudely. "This is on him as much as it is on you. He can't just walk away from you when you need him." 

"But the thing is, this isn't on him at all." Alec insisted. "He had no idea it was physically possible for him to have children. He isn't some irresponsible teenager, he just thought there was no risk. And there wouldn't have been a risk, if I never drank the fucking tea."

Jace sighed. Alec could be really stubborn when he wanted to. He couldn't blame him, Jace himself tented to be a little stubborn too.

"But you didn't know the tea would work like that, right?" He asked and Alec nodded. "See? It's not your fault either."

"And I got to choose if I wanted to terminate or keep it. Now, he gets to choose if he wants to help me through this or leave me." Alec said. "Nobody would be able to blame him."

"Well, I would." Jace said. "You can't just do that to someone you love."

Alec took a deep breath, trying to get his parabatai to understand how the situation wasn't just black and white.

"Jace... you realize Magnus may think I cheated on him, right?" He explained. "That's a lot more believable than a magic tea so strong it can reverse warlock biology."

"If you told him the truth, he would believe you, Alec." He said, exasperated. "He knows you, he knows how much you care about him."

"Jace... if you had been told your whole life you're infertile, that you were born this way and nothing could ever change that." Alec tried to show him things from Magnus' perspective. "Your whole species is that way and this is basic knowledge. Then, someone you've been dating for only a couple of months says they're pregnant and it's yours because of a magic you've never heard about before."

Jace bitted his lips in apprehension. Yeah, Alec may be right. If that was him, he might have been a little suspicious.

"Alright, I admit. It's not an easy situation at all." He said. "But no matter what happens at least you'll have me and Izzy. Probably Clary too, whether you want it or not."

Alec snorted at that. In fact, he probably would have taken a lot longer to realize what was happening if it wasn't for Clary. He might have to thank the redhead, after all.

Even at the slightly mention of humor, Alec couldn't stop thinking about his situation. He knew he wouldn't be completely alone, but he might not have a partner anymore very soon and that terrified him.

He loved Magnus. That man turned his life upside down in a way he never experienced before. He was his first love and Alec wanted him to be the only. If he really chose to leave, Alecwould be devastated.

The day before he was an omega in an upstanding position who had a beautiful relationship with the man he loved. In a few days, he may become a single father-to-be who would be forced to leave his job.

"I'm scared, Jace." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm so scared." Alec was trying to contain his tears.

Jace hugged him tight and Alec let go and cried on his shoulder. He held on tight, desperately needing the comfort his parabatai was offering both physically and through the bond.

"It will be okay, Alec." Jace promised. Still not letting go of him. "You will get through this. You and Magus will work things out."

Well, he sure hoped so.

As emotionally exhausting as the whole thing had been, Alec realized that telling his parabatai was probably one of the easiest parts, even if it didn't feel that way. Tomorrow he would have to face Magnus and tell him, _that_ would be hard.

But as of today, he would just hug his brother and try to let him convince him that things weren't so bad. It was the best he could do to keep himself sane.


	2. You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your father's eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! This was supposed to take like 3 days to post because it was ALREADY FINISHED, but my phone stopped working and I had to re-write everything. Also, if the format is atrocious is because this is the first time I posted something from my computer, so I'm sorry.  
> Now that everything is cleared up, most of this is fluffy and I hope you'll like it. Also, yes, I ignored canon timeline to write this, oops! All mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy!

The next day, Alec called Magnus asking if they could hang out at his place. He tried to sound as calm and collected as possible, not wanting to worry him over the phone. But standing there outside of his boyfriend’s loft wondering if this was the right decision was driving him absolutely nuts. He couldn’t knock, he wanted more time, no he _needed_ more time, he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t face Magnus-

“Alexander!” The choice was taken from him as the door swung open. “Looking good as always. I’m so glad you’re not feeling sick anymore.” He pecked his lips lightly.

Alec’s heart was beating like a drum. He needed to remind himself to breath or he might actually pass out. This moment could redefine his whole life and he just wasn’t ready for that. Magnus obviously noted something was wrong.

“Is everything alright, darling?” He asked. “Do you need a drink?”

“No!” His answer was too fast and too loud to be considered normal. “Well… actually, I- I came here to have kind of a big talk with you. I’m sorry for not saying anything on the phone. I just… yeah, we really need to talk.” Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Alright. I think we should seat down for this.” He said. “Well, now _I_ certainly need a drink.” He snapped his fingers, making a transparent liquid in a light blue cup appear on his other hand.

Sitting didn’t make Alec feel any less anxious. It was still hard to breathe.

“Magnus… I don’t know where to start.” He said. He couldn’t just blurt out ‘I’m pregnant’, but he didn’t know how to explain the situation properly.

“Try the beginning, darling.” Magnus offered, holding one of Alec’s hands in his. “Alexander, you need to breathe. You look like you’re about to pass out.” He probably was.

“So… you know I’m an omega, right?” He felt the urge to smack himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Magnus seemed slightly amused at that.

“Yes. And I’m an Alpha.” He was clearly fighting back a smirk. “But I think we established that the day we first met.”

“We did! We did, it’s just… something happened and I- I don’t know how- well… by the angel, I can’t- this is too hard.” He tripped over his word and his eyes kept burning. “I’m sorry.”

At that, Magnus became really worried, all hint of amusement leaving his face.

“I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me, Alexander.” He said, voice soft. “Whatever it is, I love you and I want to help, but you need to let me.”

Alec took a deep breath. Alright, he needed to get a grip. Magnus deserved to know as soon as possible, he deserved the way out if he wanted. It was now or never.

“Do you remember Iris Rouse?” He managed to ask, unsuccessfully trying to fight back tears. Magnus frowned, clearly confused as to why would her name appear in what seemed to be such an important conversation.

“How could I forget? That woman was the devil.” Iris was as unforgettable as she was evil. “But what does she has to do with this?”

“I drank the tea.” He said simply. Magnus still looked confused. “The magic tea she made for Clary.”

“The one that makes a shadowhunter able to conceive a warlock baby, right?” He asked and Alec nodded. Then, a flash of something terrible appeared in Magnus’ expression. “Alec, did a demon-”

“No, God _no._ I’m fine, I mean, I’m not hurt.” He clarified. “It’s just… that magic was more powerful than I imagined and it- it works a little differently too. It’s capable of… things that I thought that couldn’t happen.”

Deep breathes again, several of them. He needed to get a grip, he needed to be able to get it out. He owed it to Magnus, who was being so patient with him, as always. He let Alec have a few minutes to calm himself down, without intervening in any way.

Alec couldn’t really wait until he felt ready, because he probably wouldn’t ever reach that point, not completely. So, once he felt like he wasn’t on the verge of fainting, he spoke.

“I´m pregnant.” He started rambling as fast as he could. “It’s yours, Magnus, I _swear._ There’s no one else in this world for me, if you want me to do I paternity test I’ll do it, but I promise I have no doubt about it. I wont blame you if you don’t believe me, but it’s the truth. And I’m keeping this baby, which-”

“I’m going to be a father?”

“I know it’s not fair to you, I’m sorry. I get it if you don’t want to be part of it, I get it. I know this is too much, too soon and I won’t blame you if you leave. I won’t ask you to stay, it would be too unfair. And, by the angel, I promise-”

“Alec.”

“I promised this wasn’t planned, I didn’t know the tea could do this. I’d never do something like this to tie you down, God, I know you’re _not_ tied down-”

 _“Alexander.”_ This time the voice was firmer and louder, finally shutting him up. “You´re… you’re going to give me a baby?”

Alec blinked. Yeah, it was basically it, but Magnus didn’t seem freaked out or even worried. Surprised, yes, but also something else… was it happiness? It seemed like a good explanation for the way his eyes were shinning.

“Hm… yeah? I mean, yes.” Alec said.

Magnus kissed him fiercely, without saying anything else. Alec was surprised for a few seconds, but he relaxed into the kiss. He could never stay tense when Magnus’ lips were touching his.

After being afraid that he might never feel this again, it was especially magic to kiss him. He was still unsure about what was going on inside his boyfriend’s head, but at least the initial paralyzing dread was gone.

“So… I take it you’re not mad at me?” He said, after they stopped for breath.

“What would I be mad about? You’re giving me a miracle.” Magnus answered, a wide smile in his face. “As a warlock, I never thought I’d get to have this.”

“That’s exactly why I thought you might be mad.” He said. “You never knew this was possible, I wouldn’t blame you if you freaked out. Or, you know, if you didn’t believe the baby is yours.”

“First of all, Alexander, I _know_ you and I _love_ you, I know you wouldn’t lie about something like this.” Magnus explained. “And… by Lilith, I’ve always wanted children. I never spoke about it, because it hurt too much to think about something I couldn’t have.”

Alec supposed it made sense. If he thought babies were seen as gifts in his own culture, he could only imagine what a warlock would think. He wished his own fear hadn’t made him blind to this when he was dreading Magnus´s reaction.

“So… you’re really happy, then?” Alec needed to confirm again.

“I couldn’t be happier, darling.” A single tear rolled down his cheek as he talked. “You’re giving me everything I have ever wanted.”

Alec cried with him, but this time it came from happiness, finally. His hands were still trembling a bit from how nervous he had felt mere moments before.

“I’m so glad you feel this way.” He breathed out, a huge smile on his face.

“Even if I didn’t, I would never leave you alone in a moment like this. I couldn’t just… abandon you, love.” Magnus promised, caressing his face lovingly. “We’re in this together, Alec. No matter what.”

Alec suddenly felt ashamed. Magnus had always been an amazing person, had always offered support whenever Alec needed. He’s always just and kind to everyone, how could Alec think he would leave, without a second thought?

How could he just assume this man, the same one who not only told but also showed him every single day how much he loved him, would just leave?

The truth was as clear as it was disturbing. This had been Alec’s first thought because, most of the time, he didn’t consider himself worthy of staying for.

“I’m sorry.” Alec said. “I shouldn’t have thought this of you. I just-”

“No need to apologize. You were just scared.” Magnus assured, smiling at him. “I know how much fear can mess with a person’s head.”

Alec hugged him, as tight as he could, wanting to feel his boyfriend’s heat and transmit his love. Now that he knew Magnus wanted it as much as he did, that he wasn’t alone in this and he would never be, everything was much brighter.

“Thank you for being so understanding.” He said. “Honestly, I’m not sure how I would deal with this alone.” As much as he was willing to do it for his baby, he admitted he didn’t know _how_ he would have done that.

“You’ll never have to go through anything alone again, Alexander. I’m not going anywhere.” He promised, kissing his cheek sweetly before adding. “Can I… can I talk to the baby?”

Magnus looked almost nervous at that, like a person waiting to meet someone important. It was the most adorable thing Alec had ever seen. He nodded, and lifted his shirt so his boyfriend could see and touch his belly, even if it was still flat.

Magnus brushed his fingers against the skin, as lightly as he could, a persistent smile on his face. There was nothing different yet, but knowing his child was growing there was enough to make _everything_ feel different.

“Hey there, baby. I’m… I’m your daddy.” Alec had never heard his voice being _this_ soft. “I just found out you’re here and I already love you so much. You’re a little miracle, did you know that?” His eyes were shining in the most beautiful way.

Alec could barely remember the negative feelings he had minutes before. There was just not enough space for that; the room was completely filled with love.

*

Telling Jace had been hard, telling Magnus had been terrifying. Not for their reactions, of course, but for how nervous Alec felt as he was delivering the news. But telling other people had been so much _fun._

Izzy was the first person they told. The day after Magnus found out, they decided to tell her. Alec called her to his office, and she seemed surprised to see Magnus there as well.

“Hey, guys. Family gathering?” She teased, then gained a more serious tone. “Or do we have some politic situation with the warlocks?”

“More like the first one, but not in the way you are thinking.” Alec said.

“We have some exciting news to share.” Magnus said, a bright smile on his face. That made Isabelle seem excited as well.

“Congratulations, Izzy. You’re going to be an aunt.” Alec announced. “I’m pregnant!” Izzy blinked slowly, trying to absorb what she just heard.

“I’m not sure I’m following…” She said, clearly confused. Well, they couldn’t blame her at all.

“I can explain better later, but in short, some really powerful magic was involved. Powerful enough to make a warlock able to get someone pregnant.” Alec explained. “And that someone is me.”

Izzy cracked a huge smile at that. Her brother deserved a family, just like he had always wanted.

“By the angel, Alec! That’s amazing!” She exclaimed happily. “Get up and let me hug you, come here.” He did so, and she squealed as they hugged. Alec knew she would be happy for him, but seeing it meant a lot to him.

Izzy opened one of her arms and engulfed Magnus in the hug as well. It was a sweet gesture.

“Congratulations, guys!” She went on, her eyes were shinning with happiness. “Alec, you deserve this so, so much. You both are going to be amazing parents, I can feel it.”

“Thank you, Isabelle. It means a lot.” Magnus said. “And you’re going to be a great aunt.”

“You bet.” She teased. “How far along are you?” She knew it must be pretty recent.

“We’re not sure yet.” Alec said. “Somewhere from three to six weeks, I think. We still haven’t been to a doctor or anything.”

“Angel, Jace is going to love this. Mom and dad too! And Max, I bet he’ll be-” Izzy rambled excitedly. Everyone would love to know there was a baby on the way.

“Actually, Jace already knows.” Alec interrupted, with a wince. Izzy clearly wasn’t that happy to hear this.

“You told Jace before you told _me?”_ She asked, squinting at him. “I can’t believe this betrayal.” Magnus had to laugh at that; you gotta love some sibling bickering.

“In my defense, he found out half of it alone, I had to tell him.” Alec explained. “Besides, you can’t be mad at me I’m _pregnant.”_ She seemed to consider his excuse for a moment, before giving in.

“Alright, alright. But only because you’re carrying my niece or nephew right now.” She conceded. “I’m going to spoil this kid _so_ much, you guys have no idea.”

Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus laughed, but both of them knew they wouldn’t have it any other way.

“As long as you don’t buy those terrible ‘I love my aunt’ onesies, we’ll be good.” Magnus advised. No child of his would wear something like that.

“Well, I can’t promise that.” She said. “But if I do buy one, it will be the most fabulous terrible onesie you will ever see.”

So, yeah, telling Izzy had been fun.

A few days later, they decided it was time to tell Alec’s parents. Since there was still tension between them, Alec decided to do so separately. Maryse first and then Robert.

Maryse had cried, sobbed even, making Alec a little nervous. But then she hugged both of them and said she was proud of the story they were writing together. The last time Alec had seen her showing this level of raw emotion was when Max was born and that said a lot about how happy she was for them.

Then, being her, she demanded to know the entire explanation. Once they explained, she seemed like she wanted to scold Alec for drinking the tea, but refrained from doing so. It wasn’t the time or the place and, in the end, something amazing came out of it.

What she did though was recommending lots of books about pregnancy and giving her own tips about it.

Robert didn’t cry, but he seemed immensely excited. He couldn’t stop saying “I’m going to be a grandpa!” with a huge smile on his face. He congratulated his son and his son-in-law many times, shaking their hands and hugging them.

Alec didn’t even know his father wanted to have grandchildren this badly, but he clearly did. Robert didn’t even care about how that had been possible, he was just glad for his son.

Telling his parents felt nice and had made everything feel real.

A week later, they decided to tell Catarina. She was Magnus’ best friend, part of his family and he was really excited to tell her. Alec was spending the day at his loft, when they decided to call her and deliver the news.

“So, I have big news to share. Actually, me and Alec.” Magnus said enthusiastically, after the greetings.

“Oh God, are you two getting mated?” She asked, excitement clear in her voice.

“No, no. I mean, not yet.” He said, and Alec’s heart missed a beat at that. “We’re having a baby!”

“You´re already going to adopt?” She guessed. Everything was happening very quickly with those two, so it wasn’t that much of a surprise. “That’s amazing, guys. You two deserve all the happiness in this world.”

“Thank you, Cat. But it’s not like that.” Magnus explained. “Alec is pregnant.”

“Oh, so you went for sperm donation, then?” She tried again. “That’s great too. I bet Alec is already glowing.”

It wasn’t something easy to explain, after all. Especially to a fellow warlock who knew exactly how this should never be possible.

“I know it seems impossible, but… There’s some powerful magic out there that not even you and I know about… some really weird and powerful magic that messes with biology.” He went on. “And the baby Alec is carrying is biologically mine.”

“Excuse me, _what?”_ Cat asked, completely exasperated. “That’s crazy! If you’re just messing with me right now, I swear-“

“I promise I’m not!” Magnus interrupted her. “He drank some magic tea Iris Rouse made, and we’re still not sure how it works, but it is surely powerful enough to reverse my infertility.”

Catarina was absolutely shocked, to say the least. Nothing about this made any sense.

“Iris Rouse?” She asked, perplexed. “Alright, you know what? Is Alec there with you?”

Magnus brought the cell phone closer to his boyfriend, so he could talk to Cat as well.

“Hey, Cat.” He greeted, not really knowing what else to say.

“You two better be decent, because I’m opening a portal to see you right now.” She let them know. “This needs to be seen up close.”

They explained everything better once she was there, and she couldn’t be happier for them. No one would blame her if she had been a little jealous that Magnus got the only thing no warlock could ever have, but she wasn’t.

Alec could see in her face that her feelings were completely genuine and it warmed his heart.

Catarina insisted she could give Alec a magic check up, and waved him off when he asked about the payment. She and Magnus also teamed up to do a magic scan to figure out more about how the potion worked.

The baby was perfectly healthy and so was Alec, which was a big relief to everyone. According to Cat, he was about six weeks along. She gave him a couple of vitamins and recommended that he saw a doctor soon.

Turs out, the potion worked a little differently than they had thought. It seemed to respond directly to demoniac blood, warlock included, but they couldn’t pinpoint exactly how the mechanism functioned.

So, telling Cat had been heart-warming and informative.

A few days passed and Alec realized two things: 1- he really should thank Clary for helping him realize he was pregnant. 2- he should do it soon, since he wasn’t entirely confident that Jace could keep any secrets from her.

So, after a date lunch with Magnus, they both decided to deliver the news to her. Clary was hanging out with Simon, close to the training room.

“Hey, Fray.” Alec called. “You were right the other day. Thanks for talking to me, or it would take me a while to realise.” He made a slight motion to his stomach.

Clary was confused for maybe half a second, but before Alec knew it she was all over him with the biggest hug a tiny girl could muster. He rolled his eyes a little, but couldn’t help but smile as well. Simon, on the other hand, looked totally lost.

“Congratulations, oh my God, this is incredible!” She squealed happily. “I _knew_ Jace was hiding something from me!”

“Uh… what’s going on here?” Simon asked, frowning.

“These two are going to have a baby!” Clary announced, excitedly. The vampire was still frowning.

“Alec is pregnant.” Magnus explained, but then Simon looked at him like he had grown a second heard. Understandable. “It’s a long story.”

“I can explain later.” Clary offered, a smile on her lips.

“That’s crazy, dude. But that’s also awesome.” He said. “Congratulations!” The poor boy had really no idea how that could be possible.

“Do you guys have any idea how much of a miracle that is? What am I saying, of course you do.” She exclaimed. “You’re going to be such amazing parents.”

“Thank you, biscuit.” Magnus said, looking at her with caring eyes.

“A miracle indeed.” Simon added, still seeming mind-blown.

Clary, who was also an omega, couldn’t stop eyeing Alec’s belly with fascination, even if there was nothing to see yet. He wasn’t sure if it was some instinctual thing or if Clary was already in some kind of baby fever, but she looked ready to furnish a whole bedroom with baby stuff on her own.

He sighed, knowing he was probably going to regret his next words after.

“You can touch if you want…” He offered, and rolled his eyes as she did so. Magnus chuckled fondly.

Telling Clary, which also meant telling Simon, had been amusing.

Less than a week after that, Max was send to spend a few days at the Institute. They decided it was probably a good moment to tell him.

Upon hearing the news, the boy just frowned and said “But you guys are not even mated?” That seemed more intriguing to him than the fact that Magnus was a warlock.

“But that doesn’t mean we don’t have enough love to start a family, Max. I promise.” Alec supplied. The kid turned his attention to Magnus.

“You don’t want to mate with my brother?” He asked, confused.

“Of course I do, and I will. We just did things in a different order.” Alec’s breath hitched for a second. “What’s important is that I love Alec, he loves me and we’ll love our baby.” Max seemed to consider this for a second, before smiling.

“Alright, that’s cool. I can’t wait to meet him or her.” He said, already excited. But then added an after thought. “But I’m not changing any diapers!” The couple just laughed.

Telling Max had been easy.

What wasn’t _easy_ at all was telling the Clave. Part of it was probably because he didn’t have Magnus there with him. He would really appreciate being able to hold his boyfriend’s hand at that moment.

If Alec could choose, he would just not say anything to them. However, he needed to do so in order to get the prenatal care that every pregnant shadowhunter received. Besides, he knew he would start showing eventually, so he couldn’t hide.

He called a meeting with a Clave representative in his office, feeling a lot nervous as he waited.

“Mister Lightwood.” An Alpha woman greeted. “I hope you have a good reason for insisting on that meeting without even letting us know what was so important for you to do so. You wouldn’t want to waste the Clave’s time, right?”

“No, ma’am. I wanted to inform you I’m requesting the Clave’s prenatal medical care.” He said. “I’m pregnant.”

She looked a little surprised at first, but quickly went back to the default cold stare.

“I see. Does that mean you’ll be leaving the position of Head of the Institute?” She asked. “Children are a lot of work. And I bet your parabatai would be brilliant at the job.”

He needed to be firm, he knew that. If he wasn’t, they would take everything from him.

“I’m sure Jace will do a great job while I’m in maternity leave. But that’s all.” Alec insisted. “I’m not leaving this position permanently.”

She seemed a little disappointed, but let the subject go for a while.

“Excuse me for the question, but I was under the impression that you were… seeing a warlock.” The disdain was clear and Alec _hated_ it. “I guess I was misinformed, then?”

“You were right, ma’am. I am in a relationship with Magnus Bane.” He corrected. It was now or never. “This child is his.”

Now that woman was truly shocked.

“Mister Lightwood, the Clave does not appreciate being lied to.” She warned. “If this is some sick way of-”

“I accidently drank a potion that made this possible. I’d never lie about something like this.” He promised. “I don’t know exactly how this magic works, but it does. Magnus is the only possible father.”

“You will have to do paternity test.” He shook his head at that. “This is not an option, that’s the only way you’ll be granted access to the medical care.”

She made a motion to touch him, but he took a step back, putting a protective hand on his belly. There was no way in hell this woman would touch his baby.

“I’m a pregnant shadowhunter. You can’t deny me healthcare.” He reminded her. This was against the law, not even the Clave could be so cruel. “The scent will prove the paternity, once the baby is born.”

“Mr. Lightwood, you need to understand that this is bigger than you. We can’t wait that long. Several tests will have to be made.” Not under Alec’s watch. “This is for the greater good.”

“You won’t use my child as a lab rat. I won’t allow this.” He was firm in his words.

“We’re talking about a whole new species here. A child who is half-warlock, half-nephilim could be-”

“A miracle.” Alec interrupted her. “My child is a miracle. And I won’t let anyone take this from me.”

“I would have said ‘dangerous’, but your word choice is rather interesting too.” She said. “I understand you want to protect this baby, but your duty to keep the shadow world safe comes first.”

“It doesn’t.” He said, without hesitation. “I’d rather be deruned and lose everything I have ever fought for than let you do your sick experiments on my child.”

It scared him how much this was true. Being deruned was every shadowhunter’s worst nightmare, but he would do it in a heartbeat if it meant keeping his baby safe. He supposed that’s what being a parent felt like.

The Alpha was quiet for a moment, looking at him with cold eyes. Alec knew she was pissed at having an omega talk to her like that.

“You should be careful when saying things like that.” Her voice was threatening. “I’m sure there are a lot of people in the Clave who would love to make this happen.” She smiled like she had won and it infuriated Alec.

He needed to be firmer than before. If after all, she still thought he needed to be punished for refusing to let his kid be a lab rat for them, he would take his punishment gracefully. He would be deruned and separated from the Nephilim, if that’s what it took. But he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

Alec wasn’t afraid of playing dirty if it meant ensuring his and his baby’s safety.

“Do it. Take all of my runes.” He challenged. “But if you hurt me, or worse, hurt my baby, the warlocks will be coming after you, after the whole Clave.”

“What?” She clearly didn’t understand what he was getting at. That’s fine, he would show her.

“Warlocks can’t conceive, ma’am. Every warlock who ever hears about this will consider it a blessing, a miracle. This is the best of news for them.” He explained. “And I’m not even considering the fact that it’s the child of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, one of the most powerful leaders of their community.”

“I’m not afraid of Magnus Bane.” She insisted, through gritted teeth.

“You should. He’s more powerful than you give him credit for. But you know what? I’m not even talking about him personally, I’m talking about all warlocks getting together for a cause.” Alec said. “So go ahead, go after me and my baby. Just be prepared to have one quarter of the downworld declaring war on the Clave.”

He knew what he was saying was true. After how shadowhunters treated the warlock community for decades, they wouldn’t hesitate to attack the Clave on a warlock baby’s behalf.

The woman hesitated, clearly not wanting to give in. Not to an _omega,_ not to someone carrying a baby with _demon blood._ She saw him as someone who was below her, someone who didn’t matter and shouldn’t be able to stand up to her.

But she wasn’t willing to start a war, the Clave couldn’t afford that at the moment.

“Alright.” She finally conceded, clearly unhappy. “No tests or experiments. You’ll be granted prenatal care and we’ll stay out of your way regarding how you choose to raise this child. The clave asks to see them once a year to have an idea about their growing process and possible powers.”

“Alright.” He conceded as well. “But none of you get to touch my kid and you’re only allowed to interact with them if me or their other parent is present.”

“It seems that we have a deal.” The woman said. “But know that every person of importance in the Clave will know about your little threat.”

He could think of a thousand ways to answer, but decided to just give a big fake smile. He had won that battle and there was nothing she could do about it.

Telling the Clave was… complicated. But Alec stood up for himself and for his baby and he grew from it, so it was the best possible outcome. He loved his child so much already and the shadowhunter authorities would have to deal with that.

*

Love was a constant throughout all the pregnancy.

When he listened to the baby’s heartbeat for the first time, he was consumed by love. He and Magnus cried together as they heard what they both agreed was the most beautiful sound ever.

It meant that this was _really_ happening, their baby was really there, completely healthy and waiting to meet them.

Alec felt so much love the first time the baby moved. He had been working inside his office when he noticed the little fluttering, but it took him a while to understand that feeling was his baby moving.

He had been so happy, he called Magnus immediately even though he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t be able to feel it yet. He told his siblings as well, and both of them beamed with the information.

Even greater than that was the loved he felt when the baby’s movements could be felt from the outside. He had been sleeping when Magnus woke him up with tears in his eyes. He got worried for a second, until his boyfriend clarified “I can feel our baby!”, as he made a motion to his belly.

Magnus grew used to sleeping with his hand in this protective position, that was probably why he felt it so quickly, and it warmed Alec’s heart.

When Alec was around 30 weeks Izzy organized a baby shower for him. Everyone who loved him or Magnus was there and it couldn’t have been more perfect. Isabelle had given Alec and the baby more gifts than he could count and Jace just couldn’t stop asking to feel the baby moving again.

Maryse shared some valuable tips on pregnancy and newborns, after all she had been through it three times, and Robert shared stories from when Alec was a baby. The tension between the two of them forgotten for the moment.

Clary was in awe of everything that was happening and Simon was rambling about random baby and pregnancy facts. Madzie and Max were playing together and trying to find out what was inside each gift box, as Cat watched them fondly. Maia was hired to make the drinks, all non-alcoholic, but she was having fun as well.

Even Raphael Santiago had trouble staying grumpy with that happy atmosphere.

So, yeah, Alec had been absolutely surrounded by love that day. But as amazing as that day had been, nothing could ever come close to the amount of love that he felt when he first held his son in his arms.

After a long wait and a painful birth, he was finally there. Alec had been mistaken when he said his baby’s heartbeat was the most beautiful sound; his first cry was even better. Relief, happiness and _love_ washed through him the moment he listened to it.

His baby was healthy, and beautiful and _perfect_. His hair was fluffy and raven like Papa’s, his skin was light and slightly rosy like Papa’s as well. But his eyes matched Daddy’s exactly, both in human and warlock sense.

When he first opened his eyes, Magnus cried even harder and said that “I hated my eyes for most of my life, but now… I can’t hate them, I can’t find this feeling in me anymore because I share them with my son. These aren’t the eyes that remind me of my father or that killed my mother, not anymore. Now they’re my son’s eyes and there’s nothing more precious in this whole world.”

Alec cried harder as well, making a promise to himself that he would never let his son forget how beautiful and special his eyes were.

As he held his baby, Alec couldn’t help but think about how _tiny_ he was. It made him worry, how could he take care of something so fragile? How could he assure that the baby was safe at all times?

He had to remind himself his son wasn’t fragile at all. He defied the laws of natures just by being alive, he was _strong._ He was a _miracle._

Their little miracle, Milagro Gideon Lightwood-Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist the talk about the baby's eyes. Also, imagine me searching for "names that mean miracle" at two am lol  
> Please, consider leaving a comment, if you can. Oh, and the moodboard is mine, I hope you liked it and the chapter as well. I hope I can write more for this fandom soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title comes from "Small Bump" by Ed Sheeran but don't worry, the ending of the fic will NOT be like the ending of the song at all. Please, consider leaving a comment! ♡


End file.
